OBJECTIVES: Investigation of possible reversibility of structural and neurophysiological anomalies occuring after unilateral visual deprivation and experimental strabismus in the visual system of macaques. Application of Cajal's reduced silver method for the demonstration of monocular input to the striate cortex in macaques. Electron microscopic study of cells in normal and visually deprived portions of the lateral geniculate nucleus in the macaque. Structural and neurophysiologic aspects of experimentally produced anisometropia in macaques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: von Noorden, G.K., Crawford, M.L.J. and Middleditch, P.R.: The Effects of Monocular Visual Deprivation: Disuse or binocular interaction. Brain Res., 111:277-285, 1976. von Noorden, G.K.: The Nystagmus Compensation (Blockage) Syndrome. Am. J. Ophthalmol., 82: 283-290, 1976.